What happens on All Hallows Eve
by Feral's Revenge
Summary: Wll people... read this one line and go with itTHIS IS SLASH . Jesse is going to a Halloween party and dragging Brennan with him. This is what can happen in one night.
1. The Invite

Jesse is going to a halloween party of one of his friends and he's roped Brennan into coming along. See what happens  
  
Disclaimer: yada yada yada. don't own it. don't own my house. don't own my room. don't own the clothes on my back and definitely don't own the show Mutant X. Although that'd be pretty cool.

Jesse comes bouncing down the stairs of Sanctuary into the rec. room where everyone, with the exception of Adam are sitting. Shalimar laughs, "What's up Jesse? Why are you so... happy?"  
Jesse says, "My old friend, Evan, has invited me to go to his Halloween party and I can bring one friend." He turns to Brennan, "Can you come, Bren?"  
Brennan has been watching the boy closely and taking his eyes off the tight silk shirt and tight beige jeans Jesse is wearing and chokes out, "Uh... no... no I uh... have plans on Halloween... I mean tonight."  
Jesse says, "Oh come on Brennan. What do you really have to do?"  
Brennan asks, "Do trick or treaters come around here?"  
Emma rolls her eyes, "Oh yeah. they come to closed mountains to knock and say, "trick or treat!" to this mountain EVERY Halloween."  
Brennan says, "Well they might begin to and I want to be here to give them their prize." Shalimar smirks, "You do that." She turns back to her magazine, "Hey Emma. Do you want to watch scary movies all night long and eat as much candy as we can buy? We can have a girl's night."  
Emma gets up, "Sure! Let's go find movies and buy candy!"  
Shalimar says, 'I vote for 'Silence of the Lambs'."  
"I got a vote for 'It'," says Emma. The girls continue to throw out ideas on movies and leave the boys alone.  
Jesse sits down close to Brennan and says, "I really don't want to go alone, Bren. Please just come. I really think you will like it. Please? For me?"  
Brennan begins to look into the boy's begging blue eyes and sighs, "Fine. We won't stay long though. And... where is it anyways?"  
Jesse smirks, "It's in a mauseoleum. Get ready Brennan! It's gonna be at midnight tonight until as late as we want. Wear something... black."  
Brennan gets up and says, "It's where! and I have to wear what!"  
Jesse says, "Midnight Brennan. that gives you five hours." 


	2. Getting Ready

Jesse is going to a halloween party of one of his friends and he's roped Brennan into coming along. See what happens.  
  
Disclaimer: yada yada yada. don't own it. don't own my house. don't own my room. don't own the clothes on my back and definitely don't own the show Mutant X. Although that'd be pretty cool.  
  
Jesse says, "Midnight Brennan. that gives you five hours."  
Brennan says when Jesse has left, "What am I getting myself into."  
  
A while later Brennan comes out of his cold shower and begins searching his closet for some loose black clothes. He ends up picking a dark blue shirt and a black leather jacket and some loose dark jeans. He hears his stomach rumbling and thinks, 'guess I must eat something'  
When he goes to the kitchen he sees Adam making a sandwich.

Adam looks behind him and says, "Hey Brennan. What are you doing tonight?" He looks at Brenan agains before sticking his head in the fridge to look for some mustard.  
Brennan says, "Jesse and I are going to a Halloween Party tonight. We'll be back sometime tomorrow. Uh... Shalimar and Emma are going to be watching movies and having a girl's night in the rec. room." He grabs himself a bar of chocolate.  
Adam says while putting the chocolate bar back and replacing it with an apple, "Alright. I'll be in my lab if any of you need me."

A few hours later Brennan is watching TV in the rec. room when Jesse comes in.  
Jesse says in a, surprisingly sexy to Brennan, low voice, "Ready to go Bren?"  
Brennan looks up to see Jesse clad in a new, but similar black shirt. What is different is how tight it is and the material. Jesse is also wearing a pair of tight leather pants. Brennan begins to stutter out, "Uh... yyyeah. yeah. Sure. We can get going."  
Jesse pulls Brennan's arm to get him out of the state of shock he is in. "Well then let's get going. It's Halloween man, it doesn't wait patiently." 


	3. Arriving

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I noticed I was an idiot when I posted this story. I forgot to mention that it will only be updated on Halloween or in the month of October.

For my stupidity I have decided to give you a short little chapter. I have no clue why I am giving this to you but take it and don't tell people! If you like this go and read my other one. "Dangerous Lovers". It's coming along a LOT faster.  
THE FERAL

Disclaimer:don't own it, just borrow it. might steal it. when i get off my lazy ass and feel up to it. most likely will never happen. but you never know...

Warning: slash ain't here yet, but coming sooner than you think.

WARNING: I LOVE HALLOWEEN TOO MUCH. DON'T DISS MY HOLIDAY.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

On the drive over to the party Jesse is talking about how he met Evan, what the type of people there are like, and other little facts.

But Brennan is having none of that. He nods when it seems like the correct time, but is just watching Jesse's unusual energy towards the one day holiday or trickery and treats. He occasionally catches himself thinking how great it would be to just tell Jesse what he's thinking.

'How the hell would I tell him what I don't even know? I'm not even sure I like the guy!'

"Brennan!" Jesse shouts and pushes the big guy. "Brennan, we're here."

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry, totally spacing out on that one." He gets out of the car and looks at the large mausoleum. "Wow, your friend has some weird taste."

"Nah, Evan is just in love with Halloween. He likes to spook people. This mausoleum was never used. It was bat infested. Evan bought it and got it cleared out. It'll be fun. COme on." Jesse pulls at the big guy and they go through the entrance and the minute they step foot in loud goth music can be heard. 

A young gothic man comes by and notices the two, "Jesse! Hey, how are you? And who is this? boyfriend?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

"No, just a friend. Evan, meet Brennan Mulwray. Brennan, this is Evan Porter, the man in charge of the party."

Brennan takes his hand out of his pocket and shakes Evans, "Hi, nice... place."

Evan smiles, "I'm fascinated by death. And Halloween stirs the troublemaker in me. Have fun, I've got to go mingle with my guests."

Jesse says, "Listen, I'm gonna go have some fun and dance. You coming or do you want to meet up later?"

Brennan says, "I'll uh... I'll meet up with you later."

Jesse shrugs, "Alright." He goes towards the dancing area and gets swept up by the crowd, but Brennan can still see the younger man dancing to the loud obnoxious music. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

No more for you! You didn't even derve that! It was out of guilt that I updated! 

If you review I might break the holiday rule again and get it finished BEFORE Halloween. 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, let me explain what is going on here:  
I am outside my home at the moment giving out candy. I was in the middle of reading the WORST fanfic in history written. (if you don't believe me go to google, type in "worse fanfic ever", press I'm feeling lucky and it will show up. no lie). Anyways, I was giving out candy, waiting for the next child to come and decided that the Mutant X area looked damn empty. I mean the updates are like... 5 days between each other. Ah... kI remember the glory days when three or four should show up per day! But then... alas, the show was cancelled and there went a (semi)enjoyable show.  
OH WELL!  
Anyways, I"m getting off track... again. I was giving out candy, reading, and thought maybe I should be productive with my halloween. I noticed this story and felt bad for it. It hasn't been worked on it QUITE a while. Usually it happens around October. I guess I really did stick to that "I will only update in October thing". I promise, it wasn't intentional, it was a ploy to get more reviews tee hee! I finally decided to do something productive with my time and update this silly thing. So for better or... well for worse, here is my next update.

fair warning: it's short, it's crud, I'm freezing, and I've been bored the last three hours I have been out here. (it really explains the first line, doesn't it?)

Oh yeah DISCLAIMER:... yeah, do you really want to have someting quirky and interesting out here?

"I can't believe I've been sitting here for three HOURS" Brennan grumbles, not realizing he said it allowed.

"Well maybe you should get up off your ass and come dance with me." Brennan turns to see the blonde standing behind him, leaning against the chair next to him. THe smirk sitting on his face makes Brennan frown.

"Hey, I'm just not in the mood to dance to music like..."

"like creepy, spooky halloween music?" Jesse rolls his eyes, "Come on Bren, this is the one day we can do whatever we want and say it was just an act. We get to be someone completely different. I thought... I thought you'd like that."

Brennan sighs as he looks at the sad look crossing his friend's face, "You really shouldn't be allowed to do that."

Jesse smiles, "Dance with me."

Brennan rolls his eyes, but inwardly jumps forwards for the chance to dance with the guy. "Don't expect anything special, alright?"

"Whatever you say, Bren." And with that, Brennan is swept into a large moving mass somewhat resembling people.

The lights begin to dim as Brennan continues through the crowd, the space between the two men lessens, pushing the two closer together. Brennan looks at Jesse to see he has begun to move with the crowd and that he himself has autonomously joined in as well.

Brennan deems it wise not to try and escape or say anything and begins to fall deep into the trance of the other man's smooth daning. His body falls into the rhythm with the other's and the two begin to move as one unit.

Everyone else seems to disappear. The only thing left is Brennan and Jesse.

Brennan pulls the younger man to him and without realizing it says, "I like you... alot."

Jesse smiles to himself and then pulling himself closer to Brennan's ear says, "I know... and I like you too."

The blonde pulls himself back from Brennan and points his finger towards an open area, free of anyone and begins to dance his way through the mass.  
Brennan follows in suit, if only to be close to the other man. 


End file.
